Still thinkin of title
by BlackPrincessWho'sWhite
Summary: A DIFFERENT NEW MOON ! REAL SUMMARY INSIDE PLZ TELLL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ! rated t just to be safe
1. SUMMARY

New moon(ideas)

Bella is tired of living in is too many memories of her and Edward that she could not stand it so she moved away for awile and told charlie that she just needed some time to think so she

goes to the air port but only to find jacob ran after her but she wouldn't budge so(alice told edward that it was so sudden and she did not where bell was cuz the dog was with her and she

has no idea that shes in new york) he ended up going with her to new york where her and jacob are doing dangerous things like cliff diving ang motor cycle riding well that's until she got

hurt while it was snowing and she made a sharp turn that's when she got rushed to the hospital where Edward,Alice ,Emmet,Esme Carlisle,and Rosalie were having a family meeting

when nurses and doctors bursted through the door with bella on a stretcher knocked out cold then a young doctor came and said a young girl has been hurt brutally and is uncoscience and needs to be seen by him right away so when he gets to the patient he finds ....................................................dunnn dunnn dunnnn to be conntinued (maybe)

THIS IS JUST A SUMMARY I NEED TO NO WAT U THINK SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT **!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **


	2. Chapter 1

Hey thank you to the people who reviewed i thought no one would even waste their time but yeah THANX !!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER :I dont own twilight or new moon or any charachters :(

B-pov

It's been about 4 1/2 months sice 'he' left and im out of my ''zombie stage' as charlie called it. (A/N srry i haven't read the book in awhile) I went down to visit Jake alot now and we're

best friends. Ugh. I'm in seattle buying groceries _don't

ask_and i just passed a black volvo .I really need to get out of here and i mean as in this

my way back home trying to make a descion:should i stay or should i go ? I walked

through the door and made my descion.

-1 hour later-

Just as i finished making dinner charlie walked through the door."Hey kiddo , did you get what you needed ?'' asked charlie ''Ummm yea i guess,hey dad I've been thinking i Really need to

clear my head so.............since it's still winter break can i go to new york ?'' Please say yes Please say yes i kept chanting in my what seemed like forever he finally said"Fine okay as long

as you promise to be careful."YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! i jumped up and said thaniks dad ima gonna go book the flight ! ''so i ran up stairs and booked the flight and started

packing.

-2 days later-

"Bye dad i love you to I'll be back soon" i went through security and made my way up to Mky D's. iwas gettin out of line when i suddenly i herd a familiar voice call my name and turned

around to see JAKE !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Jake what are you doing 'd you get through security !?!?!?!?" ''well first of all ima try to stop you from getting on that plane and second of all i

pulled that thing from 'Not another teen movie' "(A/N srry just thought I'd let you knoe jake loves bella but only as a sister) "Any ways come on Bells please dont do this please ." he used

his best puppy dog face and I almost gave in but NO I'm gonna stand my ground "No sorry jake but i need this so you just gonna have to live with out me for awhile" then he said "fine i

thought i wouldnt have to do this but ........" he flashed out a ticket that read Meyer airlines row 24 seat b wait a second im 24 a i squeled -yes you read right i Isabella Marie Swan

squeled-and jumped up and hugged him ''YAYYYY were gonna have so much fun" wow i really spent to much time with ali-cringe- never with that me and my best friend got on the plane

**OKAY YA SRRY MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MORE LONGER BUT ITS 12 :43 AM AND MY MOM IS M.I.A**

**BUT STILL REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE O AND ANY IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPPIE WOULD HELP THANX !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

okay guys sorry i have writers block but im going to montana for three weeks so mayb ill get an idea well i already have 1 but its not nearly as long as i planned

-  
AnnA 


End file.
